BakuBawlers
by DragonsRuleYourDreams12
Summary: Dan in his gang are back! Written especially for Doomburger and PyrusBlaikeRider. It's frantic and funny and random- JUST WHAT YOU NEED TO BE ROLLING ON YOUR FLOOR LAUGHING! Please read and thank the two mentioned above for me writing this! THANKS AGAIN!
1. Shun the Sheep

Dan: Because I was gone so long, DragonsRuleYourDreams12 decided to cancel The Life Of A Brawler. Instead...

Marucho: She decided to make a new story!

Shun: Instead of the normal truth-or-dare, this one will be an online chat.

Julie: We guess. Until something changes in her mind and she wants to change it.

Marucho: So, sorry about the wait. We wanted to settle so all of you would sit and wonder when the next Bakugan story would come.

Shun: Bet you didn't expect that, did you?

Alice: Every moth has a theme.

Marucho: Every week will have a chapter posted.

Dan: Four chapters every month, and every month has a theme the chapters center around.

Julie: Some chapters will only center around our Bakugan.

Dan: And some chapters only center around us Brawlers.

Marucho: But most of them will have both.

Dan: Yeah! I needed that break!

Shun: Oh, shut up.

Marucho: Don't act that way!

Dan: Hey! **I'm** the one having guests every month! The first chapter of the month will have on special guest from another... Uhh...

Marucho: Anime?

Shun: Manga?

Julie: Cartoon?

Dan: Y-Yeah...! Anyway, since ths is the first chapter of the month...

Shun: I am **NOT** going to dress up in that sheep costume!

Dan: Aww, but I wanted you to be Shawn the Sheep!

Shun: NO!

Marucho: -begins to giggle-

Shun: If you laugh, I **will** rip your arms off, stick 'em up your nose, give you a wedgie as high as the Grand Canyon is deep, shred Mr. Fluffy Pants, then put up the pictures I have of you drooling on him in your sleep on Facebook!

Marucho: ! -hugs baby doll- Mr. Fluffy Pants, it'll be okay..... -stokes the doll and rocks back and forth in corner-

Dan: Heh heh heh... -sweatdrop- Why don't you guys decide on the theme of next month, seeing as this one doesn't really count... Heh heh... Like Disney or Archie or Pac-Man. Something weird and random and can--

Shun: -cuts Dan off- TRAUMATIZE DAN FOR ALL HE'S WORTH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dan: -chases Shun around room with a pair of scisors-

Julie: Well, bye for now! -waves and smiles, trying to stand in front of Dan sitting on Shun and Shun trying to strangle him-


	2. Meet our Guests!

Dan: Hey, guys! Dan here! The author asked me to do the disclaimer, so... Dragon doesn't own anything. (From the previous story, the author was in this, and her name was 'Dragon'. Okay?

Marucho: Speaking of which, where is she?

Shun: -shrugs-

Marucho: Huh. Anyway...

Alice: You guys voted, and December's theme is...

Julie: -drum rolls-

Dan: DISNEY!

All: -clap clap clap clap clap clap-

Dan: So, for special guests... We have Alvin and the Chipmunks!

Alvin: Yeah! Nice to be here, Dan!

Simon: Yes, thanks for having us.

Theodore: Uh-huh.

Julie: Aww, they're so cute!

Runo: I know, right?

Dan: No.

Shun: Dan, why the Chipmunks?

Alvin: 'Cause we rock!

Bruno(A/N: Or Runo... I can't remember. XP): Can you do a little number for us?

Alvin: -looks at Theodore and Simon- 'Kay.

-music starts playing in the backround-

_**Alvin: We got all the right moves in all the wrong places, **_

_**Simon: So, yeah, we're going down **_

_**Alvin: They got all the right friends and all the wrong faces, **_

_**Simon: So, yeah, we're going down **_

_**Theodore: Do you think I'm special? Do you think I'm nice? Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces? **_

_**All: Between the noise you hear, and the sound you like, are we sinking in an ocean of faces? **_

_**Theodore: Can it be possible, that rain can fall, only when it's over our heads? **_

_**Alvin: We got all the right friends and all the wrong faces, **_

_**Simon: So, yeah, we're going down **_

_**Alvin: They got all the right moves in all the wrong places, **_

_**Simon: So, yeah, we're going down **_

_**Theodore: Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going **_

_**All: So, yeah, we're going down **_

_*****__**All the Right Moves**__**, by **__**One Republic***_

(A/N: I know this was short, but I have to go! I'll write another next week!)


End file.
